Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne)
Reverse Flash ist ein Erzfeind vom Superhelden Flash und sein Böses Gegenstück. In der ersten Staffel der The Flash Serie ist er der Hauptschurke der Serie und Barry Allen hat ein großes persönliches Interesse ihn zu bekämpfen, weil er sowohl verantwortlich für den Tod von Barrys Mutter als auch für die Gefängnisstrafe von Barrys Vater ist, der fälschlicherweise wegen der Ermordung seiner Frau verurteilt wurde. Biographie Kindheit und Jugendjahre Der Reverse Flash wurde als Eobard Thawne im Jahr 2151 geboren und stammt somit aus einer weit entfernten Zukunft. Über seine Kindheit und allgemein über seine Zeit in der Zukunft ist wenig bekannt, jedoch bekam Eobard durch unbekannte Umstände die selben Kräften wie Flash. Eobard nutzte seine neuen Kräfte um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und den Flash zu treffen. Im Verlauf dieser nicht näher bekannten Ereignisse wurde Eobard als Reverse Flash zu einem erbitterten Widersacher des Flash und zu einem seiner schlimmsten und mächtigsten Erzfeinde. Nachdem der Flash scheinbar immer wieder die Pläne des Reverse Flashs vereiteln konnte, auch wenn es ihm nie gelang seinen zeitreisenden Widersacher entgültig auszuschalten, begann ein inbrünstiger und tiefsitzender Hass auf den Flash in Eobard zu entstehen. So das der Reverse Flash, als er endlich herausfand das Barry Allen der Flash ist, beschloss weit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um dort Barry Allen als Kind zu töten, um so seinen Widersacher endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Die Ermordung von Nora Allen Reverse Flash reiste zur Nacht des 18. März 2000 zurück und machte sich auf den Weg Barry zu töten. Allerdings folgte ihm auch Flash in die Vergangenheit. Sie kämpften im Haus der Familie Allen und landeten jeweils schwere Treffer. Als der 11 Jahre alte Barry den Raum betrat, befand sich Nora Allen im Zentrum des Geschehens, umgeben von Streifen aus gelben und roten Lichtblitzen verursacht durch den Kampf des Flashs mit Reverse Flash. Der elfjährige Barry konnte dabei kurz inmitten dieser Blitze die Gestalt eines Mannes in einem gelben Anzug erkennen und wurde dann vom Flash 20 Blocks entfernt vom Haus in Sicherheit gebracht. Rasend vor Wut darüber dass der Flash ein weiteres mal seine Pläne vereitelt hatte, beschloss Reverse Flash wenn es ihm schon nicht gelang seinen Erzfeind Flash auszuschalten ihm dann wenigstens sein Leben zu versauen und Barry Allen zu traumatisieren und Leiden zu lassen. Deshalb tötete er kurzerhand Barrys Mutter Nora Allen indem er sie mit einem Messer erstach. Gefangen in der Vergangenheit Als der Reverse Flash, nachdem er Nora Allen umgebracht hatte, versuchte wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurück zu reisen, musste er feststellen das ihm dies nicht möglich war. Nachdem Gideon ihn darüber informierte dass die Ursache darin liegt das er seine Verbindung zur Speedforce verloren hatte weil seine Kräfte aufgrund seiner letzten Zeitreise erschöpft sind, begreift Reverse Flash, dass er jetzt im 21. Jahrhundert gestrandet ist, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu haben in seine eigene Zeit heimzukehren. Die Ermordung von Tess Morgan und Harrison Wells Der Reverse Flash erkannte dass seine einzige Möglichkeit wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurück zu kehren darin bestand warten zu müssen bis Barry in der Zukunft Flash wird, um folglich die Speedforce für seine Heimkehr zu nutzen. Da es den Flash aber noch nicht gab, beschloss er sein Wissen über die Zukunft dazu zu nutzen um die Entstehung des Flashs zu beschleunigen. Zu diesem Zweck reiste Eobard nach Starling City und beobachtete dort Tess Morgan und Harrison Wells. Er wusste die beiden Wissenschaftler würden die S.T.A.R. Labs gründen und im Jahr 2020 den Teilchenbeschleuniger in Betrieb nehmen,d er für die Entstehung des Flashs verantwortlich sein würde. Um den Verlauf der Ereignisse zu beschleunigen und nicht so lange warten zu müssen beschloss er den Platz von Harrison Wells einzunehmen und so dafür zu sorgen dass der Teilchenbeschleuniger früher gebaut wird. Deshalb legte der Reverse Flash nachts Stacheldraht auf der Straße aus und verursachte damit einen Autounfall bei dem Tess Morgan starb. Danach zog er den schwer verletzten und nach Hilfe flehenden Harrison Wells aus dem Autowrack und benutze ein Gerät aus der Zukunft, welches die DNS von Harrison Wells absorbiert und dadurch auch Wells gleichzeitig tötet und die DNS dann auf den Reverse Flash überträgt, was zur Folge hatte, dass das alte Erscheinungsbild von Eobard Thawne komplett ausgelöscht wurde und vollständig durch das von Harrison Wells ersetzt wurde, inklusive der Stimme. Der Reverse Flash vergräbt die Überreste des echten Dr. Wells in der Nähe des Unfallorts und nimmt beim Eintreffen der Polizei am Unfallort vollständig den Platz und die Identität von Dr. Harrison Wells ein bzw an. Frühes Leben Hinter Reverse Flash verbirgt sich Eobard Thawne, der aus der Zukunft stammt und Harrison Wells äußeres Erscheinungsbild mithilfe eines Apperates aus der Zukunft auf sich übertragen und ihn damit gleichzeitig getötet hat. Reverse Flash ist darüberhinaus der Mörder von Barry Allens Mutter Nora Allen. Staffel Eins Barry Allen trifft Reverse Flash in Staffel 1 zuerst in Der Mann in Gelb. Aussehen Er trägt ein gelbes Kostüm was große Ähnlichkeit zu dem von Flash hat. Außerdem hat er rot glühende Augen. Persönlichkeit Er behauptet, Barry Allen schonmal getroffen zu haben, was vermuten lässt, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Blitzschlag *Mann aus Stahl *Der Mann in Gelb *Fallout *Zeit der Schurken *Die Falle *Kampf der Giganten *Wurmloch Trivia Zitate "It's your destiny to lose to me, Flash. Just like it was your mother's destiny to die that night" Galerie Flash-season-1reverse-flash.jpg|Der Reverse Flash Reverse-flash-113716.jpg|Reverse Flash in der Nacht, in der er Nora Allen tötete RXxgeAm.jpg|Reverse Flash auf frühen Set-Bildern Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Metawesen Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Schurke